Part 3 (YAAoU)
Part 3 is the 3rd Age of Ultron episode in the miniseries and will lead start the lead in to the Civil War Miniseries. Plot Following on from Part 2 Trent is still falling towards the pavement outside the tower after being knocked out of the window by an Ultron drone. Episode Trent was falling from the Avengers Tower at high speed after being knocked out by a drone, -TRENT- Tony Shouted as the avengers fought Ultron. –TRENT USE YOUR POWERS- -Tony you just told him not to.- Steve Said looking at Tony -Well we are preoccupied and he can use his powers to levitate or at least fly back in- Tony said as the Tower shook a little as we see Trent fly through the window knocking down a drone -F*CK- Trent would say sinking down the wall in pain -The last drone took off with the spectre- Thor Said landing back in the tower –I lost track of him over the ocean- Cut to a few days later. While The avengers went off to deal with Ultron and the Maximoff’s Maria and Trent stayed at the tower despite Trent wanting to go he was still recovering from using his powers to fly back into the tower a few days before –Everyone is holding Banner responsible for the destruction in Africa and want the Avengers to hand him over, you may want to lay low for a while, I will stay with Trent so he can recover- Maria said over a video call to the Quinjet. She would hand up and head to where Trent was lying on the sofa watching the news -Ultron got to Wanda and Pietro before we could, - Trent said sitting up in pain –How are they all?- -Cap, Bruce, Nat and Thor are a bit shook up, Tony is the same while Clint is taking them to a safe house as we speak. They need to get back to themselves before they can deal with Ultron- Maria said sitting next to Trent –Jarvis finished your suit before he destroyed by Ultron Trent. Once you have finished recovering you can go meet them when they are ready to assault Ultron- -I will do, I want to take Ultron down for using Wanda and Pietro- Trent said looking at Maria Cut to black and a few days later when the Avengers return to the tower with the cradle and Wanda and Pietro. Trent would walk into the room where the avengers minus Nat but with the addition of Wanda and Pietro –Wanda, Pietro its good to see you both. Where’s Nat?- Trent would ask looking around -Ultron took Nat after we got the cradle- Clint Would reply as Wanda and Pietro give Trent a hug -Is there any spy stuff Widow would use to try and get in contact with us- Tony would say looking at Clint. -I will check the old spy networks for anything,- He would say running off -Bruce, meet me in the lab in 5 minutes- Tony said walking off. Bruce would shortly follow while Steve, Wanda, Pietro and Trent would stay in the living area A few moments later with noises coming from the lab the rest of the team would head up there par Clint. –Tony what are you doing?- Steve would say sounding annoyed -I am uploading Jarvis into the body Ultron created for his purposes and using it against him- Tony said looking smug -Shut it down Stark we don’t know what will happen- Steve would say picking up his shield -Sorry Cap can’t do that- Tony would say -I can’t let you do this Tony- Steve would say smashing his shield into the power cables to the cradle -What did you do?- Bruce would sound shocked -I stopped you from creating another Ultron- Cap would shout as Thor strikes lightning into the cradle as he appears. All of a sudden the cradle would blast open sending Thor flying –Thor what did you do- -That gem in this things head is an Infinity stone and it’s the fourth to show up recently- Thor would say looking at Steve –This thing was part of the vision the girl showed me- -I am Vision- The synthectic body would move over to the windows looking out –I am on the side of life- Vision Would say as a set of clothes would form around him with a cape on his back -I found Nat, Shes in the HYDRA outpost in Sokovia- Clint would say walking back in –Whose the green dude?- -Apparently that’s Vision and he is on the side of life- Trent would say shrugging his shoulders -Suit up- Steve would say as the avengers would go to suit up. Soon they would all be suited up and Trent would walk down in a green suit like one of Iron Mans armours designed by Stark -Let’s get going- Vision would say holding Mjolnir out to Thor making the rest of the team look bewildered. Thor would take the hammer from Vision before Vision walks off -Good job- Thor would say patting Tony on the shoulders as he walks past Cut to the fight in Sokovia when the city is rising and the Avengers are fighting Ultron drones in the citadel in the centre of the city –The drones are retreating- Steve would say as the drones started to fall back -Not retreating, moving out of the city- Nat would say sounding worried -Wanda stay here, if any drone comes to press the control panel stop them, everyone else don’t let them leave the citiy -I think we can help with that- Nick Fury Would say over the coms as a hellicarrier comes into view and War Machine would fly around taking out Ultron Drones -Evacuation Pods dispatched- Cameron Klein Would say as the pods go out -Get everyone last civilian in a pod- Steve would say running as the avengers started to lead civilians to the pods. -Now this is going to be a good War Machine story- Rhodey would say blasting Ultron drones out of the sky. Soon Vision would phase through a bot destroying it and then use his gem to take some more down –What the? - Rhodey would say looking confused in the armour -Trent help Rhodey and Vision keep the Ultron drones in the area- Cap would say as Trent would run and manipulate the soundwaves around him to make him fly before he starts to blast Drones down Clint would run back of the pod to rescue a boy stuck in a building, after picking him up Ultron would be in a quinjet firing the guns at Hulk, Widow, Cap and the others -I had strings but now I don’t- Ultron would be singing as he fires bullets towards Hawkeye and the child Clint would look at the kid before picking him up and using his own body to shield the kid. Clint would close his eyes expecting the bullets to hit but instead they don’t so he looks up and sees a Car in front of him and Pietro standing next to it riddled with bullet holes –You didn’t see that coming- Pietro would say before he fell to the ground Wanda would scream in the citadel before blasting all the drones in that area away as she flies to where Hulk chucked Ultron out of the quinjet Trent looking saddened would be blasted out of the sky by a drone, as he fell he would land on the hellicarrier looking up as the city would start to fall. Soon the rest of the avengers would be back on the hellicarrier before Tony and Thor would blow up the city and Vision would save Wanda bringing her back to the hellicarrier Cut to a couple of days later where we see Cap and Widow walking into the new base quinjet bay where War Machine and Vision would be standing Falcon would land in his new costume along with Wanda and Trent following behind –Avengers A.- Steve would say as it cuts to black Trivia *This is based around Age of Ultron but adapted for the Fanfic. *This part of the miniseries will lead into Part 4 and 5 which will be set in between Age of Ultron and Civil War and be set around the Hunt for Rumlow Episode Guide